Forever and Almost Always
by eec315
Summary: Ashley's Mom is long times friends with Mrs. Grey. They finally get to see each other after a long time. Making Ashley and David Ashley's brother be reunited with there long time friends, Connect 3.bad summery but thats okay. reaaaad please :
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyy! This is my new storyyy! It's gonna be pretty fabulous. Anyway I hope you like it! :D R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Connect Three or any music that I put in here. **

Chapter One:

"MOM! I don't wanna go!" I yelled to her mom.

"ASHLEY! Go pack your bags now!"

"UGHH! This isn't fair! I don't wanna visit the Grey's!!!"

"ASHLEY NOW!"

_God damn it mom! She is making me visit her old friend Denise! Her sons are in some band Connect Three or something! And I do not wanna go!_

Anyway. I'm 15 years old and I have an older brother, David who is 18. We are close but he has been getting annoying as hell! I have brown/ blonde hair. I've got sea blue eyes and I'm average height for my age. Nothing special. I have a boyfriend, Ben. He's really sweet, perfect hair, brown eyes that are to die for. My dad died of cancer but he left us a fortune. So we're rich, but whatever. When I was born we lived in New Jersey and that's where I met Nate, Jason, and Shane. But when I was 5 my dad got a new job and we had to move to New Hampshire. And my dad died when I was 7. The Grays came up for the funeral and we haven't been able to see each other since but my mom has been really missing Denise so she planed this trip.

"Hey loser."

"David what do you want?"

"Just wanted to see you, aren't you pumped to see the boys?"

"Uhmm not really, should I?"

"Yeah! You used to be best friends with Nate before we moved."

"Like they will remember me."

"Ashley shut up they will, remember when you and Nate made a video with nerf guns?"

"OMG! Yesss!" I started to laugh thinking of little 5 year old Nate walking around in an army outfit.

"See you do wanna see them!" David yelled. That was his plan: make me wanna see them, great.

"Whatever David, when are we leaving?" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning," he said with an evil grin.

"WHAT! I've just started packing and I wanna say goodbye to Ben."

"Ben, right your loser of a boy friend." I throw a pillow at him. He hates Ben for no reason!

"Get out!"

"Fine!!!" David said and left. I plugged in my iPod and pressed play.

"Well you done done me and you bet I felt it. I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted. I fell right through the cracks. Now I'm trying to get back. Before the cool done run out. I'll be giving it my bestest And nothing's gonna to stop me but divine intervention. I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some," I sang along to Jason Mraz while putting clothes in my suitcase.

"ASHLEY!" my mom was yelling for me, again.

"Yes?"I yelled back.

"DOOR!" she yelled. I paused my music, and ran down stairs. When I got to the door my mom was laughing with the person at the door. I went over and it was Ben.

"Hey honey," Ben said in his wonderful voice, his eyes were shimmering in the light.

"Hey!" I said and we lend in and kissed, my mom cleared her throat.

"Sorry, Ms. Smith," Ben said, what a gentleman.

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

"Bye mom, see you in about an hour ish." I shut the door and we held hands and started to walk down the street.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Horrible! But now you are here I'm better."

"Ashley you're just gonna be in LA for 2 weeks, we can still call each other and text and web chat, it'll be fine, I'll miss you a lot."

"I'll miss you too, but it's gonna be all about the Grey's and there life and how famous they are and all that crap, and then they are gonna be all over my brother because he's all popular and is the Lacrosse captain on the varsity team. My mom is a fashion designer for Elle magazine. What have I done? Nothing! I'm like a shadow in this family."

"Ashley, baby don't talk like that, I think you are the most beautiful, special girl in the world. You were the lead in this year's musical and you are only a sophomore. No one has done that. You're voice is like an angel's voice. You've got eyes that will knock any guy out, and I'm lucky I have you. "

"And I have you." We stopped and started to kiss.

**Alrighty that is chapter oneee! I hope you like it so far! Next chapter she's going to LA and meeting Connect three! :D Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so I hope you liked the last chapterrr, please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Connect Three or any music that I put in here. **

Chapter Two:

"_I guess I just lost my husband. I don't know where he went. So I'm gonna drink my money and not pay his rent (nope) and I got a brand new attitude. And I'm gonna wear it tonight. I'm gonna get in trouble. I wanna start a fight. Na na na na na na na. I wanna start a fight. I wanna start a fight! So!_" My alarm when off. I looked at the clock it was 8 o'clock. Our flight is at 10. The Grey's sent a private jet. The airport place it only about 30 minutes away. Mom wanted to leave a 9.

I got up and got in the shower. After I choose my outfit: black skinny jeans with a zebra stripped shirt. I straitened my hair, and added a little mascara; I'm not that big with make up.

"Ashley, can I come in?" my mom asked at the door.

"Yeah come in." I said looking through my closet for my white heels.

"We're leaving in 10 minutes, all the bags are in the car," my Mom informed me.

"Alrighty," I said as I found the shows and started to put them on.

"Honey you're wearing heels?"

"Mom, they're famous. I have to make a good impression."

"Just be yourself, they'll love you."

"Whatever mom, can we stop at Dunkins on the way please, I haven't eaten yet."

"Yeah sure, down in 3 please," my Mom said as she left the room. I grabbed my purse which had my iPod, and cell phone; all I need. I slowly went down the stairs.

"Hey sis, ready?"

"Yeah I don't have a choice do it?"

"Nope," David grinned at me.

"Well whatever, can we just go then."

"Yeah mom's in the car, come on little sis." David and I went to the Volvo. He went in the front and I climbed into the back seat behind the driver's seat. I always sit in that seat, if the passenger isn't taken. We drove to Dunkins and then we drove to the airport. When we got there the jet was there.

"Are you the Smith's?" a tall man with brown hair and brown eyes. He had a fighting hat on and a flight suit must be the captain.

"Yes we are, and you are?" my mother asked.

"I'm Joe, the pilot, the Grey's have got the jet already for you so you can just give me your bags and you can go into the jet," Joe instructed us.

"Well you heard him kids, get the bags and give them to him, and get on the jet."

David and I got our bags and put them in front of the jet. When I climbed in the jet there were six leather seats, there were private TV's for each seats, the jet smells like vanilla sugar, and it was nice a warm, not too hot but not cold either. On three of the seats there were envelopes labeled with each of our names. I picked mine up and dropped my bag on the seat. And I slowly opened the letter.

Ashley,

I hope you like the jet. We are all so very excited to see you again; I know Jason is very excited to see you. He remembers you very well and Shane can but not as well. Nate watched all the videos and released how much fun you two had. Hopefully we will have a great time when we meet see you again. You've probably have grown so much. We love you, and we'll see you in about 5 hours.

The Grey's

P.S. There are chocolates under your seat.

I closed the letter and bent down and saw a pick box. I opened and there was 6 perfectly laid chocolates. I put on in my mouth, caramel in the middle; my favorite. I put the box in my bag. My brother was in the seat across from me he was looking through the movies the Grey's picked out for him. Mom was in the seat in front of me. I decided to look at my movies. The first one was Juno, then About a Boy, and Mean Girls. They know me well even though they don't because I love all of the movies they picked. Joe came on the jet.

"Hey guys!" Joe said all cheery. "We are going to take off in about 5 minutes."

"Sweet!" David said. My phone vibrated.

_Hey Babe, I love you have fun in LA. Even though I'll miss you every second you're gone. Much love, Ben ;]_

I smiled at the text. And replied: _I love you too, we're about to take off. I'll call you when I get there. Love you and already miss you._

"Ok so the Grey's have told me about you, well they described a young girl with short curly hair and a little boy with harry potter glasses. I have a feeling that changed. I hope you'll enjoy the flight, and here comes john my co-pilot." Joe said as another man came through the door.

"Hello I'm John; I'll be your back up man! Just give a yell if you need me!"

"The flight will be 4 hours and 55 minutes! Long flight but that's all cool!" Joe told us.

"Alrighty we are gonna go get everything. Ready. Haller!" Joe and John left and went to the cockpit. I smiled and turned my phone off.

"Did you get a letter?" David asked me.

"Yeah, did you?"

"Yeah I did. Apparently they are pumped to see me, but Nate doesn't really remember, too young I guess."

"Yeah same, I got chocolate."

"What that is so not fair at all."

"They just love me more!"

"They don't even remember you," David shot back.

"Stop fighting you two," Mom said.

"Fine," we said together.

"Hello Smiths!" Joe's voice over the intercom, "we are taking off so please buckle up and, please turn off all electronic devices and sit back and relax. Later Joe."

The jet started to go, after about 3 minutes we were in the air. When we turned our electronic devices on I watched Mean Girls. I had another chocolate during that. Then after David and I played with card. I bet him; about 8 times he won about 3 times. After I have a sandwich mom bought for me. I next watched Juno. I had about 45 minutes to kill so I listened to my music and wrote in my journal. Finally we were in LA. Once we got to a standstill I looked out the window there were 6 figures standing out there.

Time to meet the Grey's.

**So that is Chapter Two. Next chapter the Grey's come in to play :] R&R please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey so now we are meeting Connect Three. R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Connect Three or any music that I put in here.**

Chapter Three:

"Oh there they are!" My Mom said practically jumping out of her skin.

"Mom chill," I said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh come on! Lets go!" My mom said as the door opened. My mom was first down the stairs. When I looked out my mom was running to Denise. I glanced at David he was walking down the steps.

"Denise!" my mom was yelling.

"Laura!" Denise yelled to my mom.

"Ashley, come on," David said looking at me.

"Alright," I said and I took a deep breath. I walked down the stairs. My brother and I went up to the Grey's.

"David! How are you?" Mr. Grey said giving David a hug.

"Ashley!" I turned to see the oldest of the Grey brothers, Jason with a huge grin and his arms open for a hug.

"Hey," I said as I went to hug him.

"Wow you have grown so much. I remember when you were about 3 feet tall!" Jason told me, as he let go and looked at me.

"Well you haven't seen be in a long time, so I kinda have to grow," I said with a tiny smile.

"Well I think," Shane butted in "that she is perfect at her height, so shut it Jason!"

"Umm, thanks," I said awkwardly.

"Don't just stand there, I wanna hug!" Shane said pulling me into a huge bear hug.

"Shane, you're gonna kill her if you squeeze her too tight!" David said. Shane let go of me and then looked at David, they then broke out in to a hand shake. I just stared blankly, and slowly backed away.

"Man! I missed you!" Shane said as they did a 'man' hug.

"It's been too long, and I can't believe we both remember that." David commented. David, Shane, and Jason got talking about a time with Pokémon cards; I had no idea what was going on.

"Crazy, aren't they," Nate said from behind me.

"I can't believe he's my brother," I said turning to face him.

"Well at least there aren't two brothers."

"You do have a point there," I said smiling.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Pretty good, I guess. And yourself?"

"Well good for where I am, 15 and I'm famous, it's pretty darn crazy!"

"You are a really lucky kid," I said. He smiled at me and we hugged.

"Daddy! Who are they?" Little Frankie said. Nate let go of me and my family and I looked down at him.

"Denise is this little Frankie?" my mom said with a huge grin!

"Oh yes this is our little Frankie. Frankie this is Laura, she is a friend from New Jersey and this are her two kids, David and Ashley," Denise explained to Frankie.

"Oh well then, helllloooooo!!!" Frankie said with a wave.

"Hello Frankie!" My mom said then giving him a hug. David gave me the 'mom's lost it look'. My mom let go.

"Ashley! David!" Denise said turning to my brother and I.

"Hey Mrs. Grey it's so good to see you!" David said and gave Denise a hug.

"Oh David I can't believe you are taller then me!" Denise said smiling wide towards him. "Ashley, come here." Denise pulled me into the biggest hug ever.

"Hello Mrs. Grey," I said.

"Frankie, this is Ashley and David," Denise said to Frankie and then pointing at each David and me when she said our names.

"Hey Frankie!" David said giving Frankie a high five.

"Hi Frankie, I'm Ashley. I like your shirt," I complemented to Frankie. He looked at his shirt that was a white and dark blue stripped colored shirt.

"Thanks, Mommy made me wear it!" Frankie told me and I smiled at him.

"Joe, can you bring the bags to the limo?" Mr. Grey asked Joe.

"Yes sir," Joe said getting all the bags. We all made our way to the limo.

"Oh you will love the house! There's one guest room, so you can stay in there, Laura. And I set up a bed for David in Shane's room, and Ashley there is a bed for you in Jason's room," Denise told us as we got in the limo. As we drove everyone was talking, I was quiet I looked out the window watching all the buildings, trees, parks, and houses go by.

"Ashley?" Jason said nudging me.

"Huh? What?" I said turning to look at him!

"Do you like the sights? Cause all you've been doing is looking out the window."

"Oh right, I'm just really fascinated I guess," I said shrugging.

"Yeah it's all pretty cool, you're stuck with me for 2 weeks! Don't you feel special? " Jason asked.

"Umm, should I?" I asked, not really sure.

"Yes! Many girls would kill to share a room with me," Jason said as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"In your dreams, Jason!" Shane said laughing at Jason.

"Eh you watch yourself," Jason threatened Shane.

"What are you gonna do?" Shane asked while rolling up his sleeves.

"Boys," Denise said in a stern voice.

"Sorry," they said in unison.

"Woah, big houses," I said looking out the window.

"Ours is at the end," Jason said pointing out the window. I stared out the window. The limo pulled into the drive way. I stepped out the limo and saw the prettiest house ever.

**So that is Chapter Threee! Yay! **


	4. Chapter 4

**So we're at the house! R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Connect Three or any music that I put in here.**

"_Ours is at the end," Jason said pointing out the window. I stared out the window. The limo pulled into the drive way. I stepped out the limo and saw the prettiest house ever._

Chapter Four:

The house was amazing! I thought my house was nice, but compared to this it was a piece of shit. I was speechless I didn't know what to say to them!

"Uh Ashley?" Jason was saying to me as he poked my back "can you move?"

"Yeah I just- it's- amazing," is want I spit out.

"Ok come on I might have to carry you in to the house!" Shane laughed as he stopped next to us.

"I'm coming!" I said as I started to walk to the door. My mother, Mr. and Mrs. Grey, and Frankie were walking in front of the rust of us.

"Ok so are the girls like around here?" David asked.

"Do you ever stop thinking about girls?" I asked him.

"No, I'm a guy, I should like girls," David responded to me.

Just then my phone vibrated. I took it out and looked a new text message.

_Hey babe, I hope your flight was good, and you got there safe._

"Who's that? Your boy friend?" Shane asked joking around.

"Yeah it is," I said, Shane's smirk was washed away off his face.

"What's his name?" Jason asked.

"It's Ben and he is a jerk. Just trying to get in her pants," David said to me. My mouth fell open.

"DAVID! THAT IS NOT TRUE!" I yelled at him while smacking him in the arm.

"Wait are you saying this guy is a cheap?" Shane asked David.

"Yes, I've seen the way he looks at her, like she is just another idem."

"Well I think," Nate finally spoke up "that he sounds like a jerk, that, David, you should teach him a lesson."

"Well thanks guys!"

Just then I was getting a phone call, from Ben.

"Guys I have to take this," I said backing down to the gate, and pressed answer.

"Hey!"

"Hey honey how was your flight?" Ben, checking up on me like a good boyfriend would.

"WHO IS THAT!?" Shane yelled over as the guys were all laughing, I just rolled my eyes at them.

"Who was that?" Ben asked me.

"Oh just ShaneBEING AN IDIOT!" I said and made it loud enough so they could hear me.

"Well if you say so," he said.

"Yeah, they were making fun of me," I told him.

"Well they can just suck it," he replied.

"Haha yeah."

"Where are you sleeping, are you in one of their rooms, please tell me you're not!"

"Unfortunately, I'm going to be staying in the oldest room, Jason. Don't worry he's like 21!" I said reassuring him.

"Well if he does anything, and I mean anything call me, and I will fly over there to personally bet him up!" Ben said defensively. I smiled and looked at the Grey's and David as they began to walk over to me.

"Alrighty thanks honey, I've got to go. I'll call you," I told him.

"Ok I love you," he said.

"love you too," I said and hung up.

"You love him, aw how cute," Shane said sarcastically.

"Oh you're just jealous that I have a boy friend and you don't have a girlfriend."

"Do you read gossip magazines?" Shane asked me.

"Well honestly I don't that much."

"Well to tell you I have a girlfriend and her name is Michie, so there," Shane said to me.

"Surprising." Was all I said.

"Why don't we all go inside and get settled in?" Jason suggested.

"Sounds good," David said, as we started to walk towards the door. When we walked in there was a huge stair case leading up stairs. You could see the dining room, when you walked over there was the kitchen which was beautiful. We turned around to see the fireplace and with plasma above the fireplace, couches surround the fire place.

"I love this house!" I said going to the couch.

"It's pretty sweet," Nate said and sat next to me.

"Yeah! Hey, Jason, can I see the room?" I asked. I love knowing what my bed was like.

"Mhm, come on, I'll get your bags," Jason grabbed the two bags and I got up and followed him up the beautiful staircase.

"OMG! Is that me?!" I yelled as I stared at a picture on the wall.

Jason started to chuckle at the picture. I was about 3 I had make up all over my face and my hair was in two pig tails at the top of my head, I had a long dress on that looked like my moms and Nate was next to me in a tux way too big for him. We were holding hands and smiling wide.

"I take it you saw the picture." I turned to see Nate looking at me laughing. "That's one of my favorites of all time."

"Well I look pretty ridiculous don't you think?!"

"Haha yeah but I mean, we're being ridiculous together, so It's not that bad."

"That's very true, aww Jason you were such a little nerd!" I said looking at the picture next to it Jason had little suspenders on and nerd glasses.

"Uhm yeah . . . not my best time."

"Oh and here is Shane, he was on the soccer team?"

"Yeah he was a very good player and then we all got into music-"

"I was always in music," Nate cut in.

"Well aren't you special?" I asked.

"Well if you consider a ton of girls in love with you, very attractive, and very talented then yeah I'm special."

"Thanks Nate, cause my life is just that fabulous." I was staring intently into Nate's eyes. His eyes were the color of chocolate, like the new type, just out of the wrapper.

"Uhm guys?" Jason said "the bags are kinda heavy."

"Oh sorry Jase. I'm coming!" I said as I tore my eyes away from Nate's. I continued Jason up the stairs. We walked down a long hall; we finally got to Jason's room.

"I hope my mom cleaned it." Jason said and opened the door.

**tell me what you think : ) review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey thanks for the reviews! :] I really appreciate the feed back! R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Connect Three or any music that I put in here.**

Jason opened the door to his room. The walls were green but not dark green but not bright it was light with guitars all over the walls. There was a bed on each side of the room, on with a green sheet and another with a purple sheet.

"The purple bed is yours," Jason told me. He placed my bags on the bed "you have these shelves," he pointed to the bottom 3 draws, "and this door leads to our bath room, uhm and there are two towels in there for you. I think that's it. Just ask if you need anything else."

"I think I'm good," I told him looking around the room.

"Hey guys we're going out to eat, so come down stairs, now."

"Alrighty Shane."

"Do you need anything out of your bags?" Jason asked as he put on a pair of boots.

"Nope I've got my purse right here and that's all I need."

"Okay, let's go down then," Jason said as he walked to the door, I followed him we made our way down stairs when we got down there every one was at the door.

"Alrighty we're taking two cars," Denise told us "Just split up into the cars, one I will drive and the other Paul will."

I ended up in a car with David, Jason, Nate, and Paul was driving. I was in a window seat behind Paul and next to David. The radio was playing we were all gamming out to the music. When the song ended, Paul turned down the music.

"So are you two settled in?"

"Yeah," David and I answered at the same time.

"Good, good."

"So how do you like touring?" David asked the boys.

"It's amazing! There are the coolest people we meet!" Nate answered with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh yeah remember when we met Oprah?!" Jason asked Nate.

"How could I forget? She was so cool!"

"I think mom watched that," David said to me.

"Well why are you looking at me? I have no idea."

"You're at home more than me!"

"I am not!" I yelled back to David.

"You two stop fighting," Mr. Grey told me and David in a stern voice.

"Sorry we said in unison," the car got quiet and the radio was turned up, I was singing along in my head:

_And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

When the song ended a commercial break came on. I glanced outside and watched buildings rush by.

"This is new from Connect Three, Paranoid," the guy on the radio.

"I make the most of all this stress,

I try and live without regrets,

But I'm about to break a sweat

I'm freaking out"

"Oh this is our must resent song!" Jason told us.

"I like the beat, and you don't suck," David answered being blunt.

"Thanks man, thanks," Nate said hitting David in the arm.

"Well I don't know, you may," David said, this time I hit him.

"David, could you say at least one nice thing?"

"Uhm of course I can."

"Yeah sure."

We finally turned into a restaurant called Buffet Island.

"What is this place?"

"Chinese buffet, it's so good," Jason answered me. We parked the car and all got out, Shane, Mrs. Grey, Frankie, and my mom. We all went into the restaurant. I ended up sitting next to David and Jason. The conversation just started with normal stuff learning about my mom and her life.

"How do you work at such a high magazine and live so far away?"

"Well they said they couldn't give me up when I was living in New York, and so they told me I could work at home, even though I'm on the phone a lot getting jobs emailing the page set up for the magazine but I'm so proud of my kids."

"Don't get her started," I said under my breath.

"What?" Jason asked me.

"Nothing."

"David is the Captain of the lacrosse team, and class president. I'm just so proud of him. He led the lacrosse team to 4 championships. Then he helped raise money for all the hurricane victims in New Orleans. He got his school to raise over 1,000 dollars."

"Mom, stop! You don't have to tell them everything."

"I didn't tell them about that time where you made the speech on disabled kids and how hard it is for them, then got to met the president. He's going to be going to Yale in the upcoming year."

"She doesn't stop," I said under my breath.

"Ashley," Jason must have heard me.

"Yeah?" I asked not even caring, I knew I didn't want to be here, all mom talks about is David, David this David that! God I hate my life. I crossed my arms and slouched down. Jason gave me an I-want-to-know-what's-going-on-look.

My mom kept going then we talked about the Greys and their success no one asked about me after hearing all about David they probably knew I couldn't do that. Nate was giving me a weird look. When we were all done everything. We paid and got in the car. No one talked we were all too full to talk. When we got back to the Greys every one had dispersed and I didn't know where I really was the house was so big. So I just kinda went off looking around I found a room full of guitars and a grand piano. It was beautiful. I played some of my old stuff that I knew. I got board and left. I found the stairs and went up. All the lights were basically off but one room. I could hear music more like singing and a guitar being played.

"_From becoming who we truly are  
Love is on its way  
Dreamers, you see everything in color  
While the world is getting darker  
Love is on its way__"_

I wasn't really sure who was singing, I didn't know their voices because I don't listen to their music. I stood there listening to the song. It was very pretty. I could tell the song wasn't done there would be pauses where he was writing or trying a new cord. I finally found my sleep practically falling asleep. I left the door and went to find Jason's room. I found it with the light off. I crept in and found my suit case got some shorts and a tank and went to the bathroom. I changed and brushed my teeth. I went back to my bed with that song ringing in my ears. I fell asleep listening to that song in my head.


	6. Chapter 6

**heeeey so sorrry I have beeen swamped with the worst biology teacher. i have so much work. but here we go**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Connect Three or any music that I put in here.**

The next morning I woke up to a guitar playing. I turned over on my bed to see Jason playing his guitar on his bed. I smiled; he didn't notice it was up. I laid there just listen to the melody he was playing. About 10 minutes later he noticed I was up.

"Good morning," Jason said smiling to me as he put the guitar down.

"Morning Jason, what time is it?"

"Almost noon, your phone has been vibrating off the hook since about 9:30 this morning," Jason told me. I smiled and reached for my phone and sat up. I had missed 6 calls and I had 11 texts. Most of them from Ben. "We've already been out today we had an interview."

"Really? That's crazy!"

"Hey Jason!" Nate came barging though the door, he was in a blue paneled shirt with white skinnies. "Oh Ashley you're up."

"Yeah, she just got up!" Jason said before I could answer.

"Well I was coming to tell you lunch is ready," Nate said leaning agents the door frame.

"Okay, ash you hungry?"

"A little, I'm gonna shower first, is that cool?"

"Yeah, if you need me with anything just call, see ya," Jason said while heading towards the door. Nate smiled at me and followed Jason.

I got up and went and showered. I then changed into a pair of grey skinnies and a purple top. I then dried my hair and straitened it. I added a little make up, not too much. Then grabbed my phone to call Ben.

Ring, Ring, Ring. Hey you've reached Ben I'm not here, leave me one.

"Hey Ben it's me, I see you called, just returning the calls. Everything here is good! They are really nice I didn't expect that, cause the famous thing might have gone to their head. I do wish I was with you then them. Well I love you, and miss you. Bye babe." I hung up and looked at myself one more time and headed down stairs. I met Shane and David on the stairs.

"Hey look who is up!" Shane yelled.

"Hey guys," I smiled back.

"Good sleep?" David asked as I checked Shane out, I've got to say these boys are very attractive. I nodded my head.

"Well we're going to swim, wanna come I think everyone is," Shane invited me.

"First I need to get some food then I'll come out, uhm Shane where's the kitchen?"

"Haha I'll show you, David you can go change I'll be right up," Shane told David as he walked down the stairs with me.

"So Ashley how's your boyfriend?"

"Good? I guess, why?"

"Just wondering," Shane simply said as I started to blush. Just then a flying Nate came and slammed into me and I feel over.

"Are you okay!?" Nate asked as he gave me a hand getting up.

"Yeah, you really should start to learn to walk in the house, or just when I may be around."

"I'm really sorry, it's just Frankie has my new song he must of found it and I was running to find him," Nate explained to us.

"You are so weird bro," Shane said.

"Yeah I know, well I need to find Frankie, again I'm really sorry Ashley."

"It's cool, Grey." I smiled and walked into the kitchen with Shane which was right around the corner.

"Well it's good to see you, Ashley," Mrs. Grey smiled to me.

"Hello, sorry I slept so late I guess it's the time difference."

"It's fine dear, okay what would you like to eat?" she asked me.

"Can I just have a sandwich, with ham and cheese?"

"Of course," Mrs. Grey replied as she started to make the sandwich, my mom and Mr. Grey came in laughing.

"Oh Denise, you should stop him he's got some jokes up his sleeve!" my mom laughed I rolled my eyes and took my phone out.

"What? I like those jokes!" Mr. Grey insisted.

"Oh Ashley, you're up."

"Yes I am," I said looking up at my mother.

"Here's your sandwich," Denise said as she gave me the sandwich, I started to eat while the parents just talked about old times. After I was done I went and put my plate in the sink. I thanked them and went back up stairs to Jason's room to get my bikini. Jason was in there in his bathing suit on his laptop when I walked in.

"Hey, you coming swimming?"

"Yeah I'm gonna change."

"Okay I think the others are already in the pool, I'm going I'll met you down there, okay?"

"Alright, see you there."

**There is Chapter 6(: sorry it's shortttttt; review please(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey thanks for the reviews! :] I should be doing bio home work but i really don't want to. haha. I really appreciate the feed back! R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Connect Three or any music that I put in here.**

I grabbed my red bikini and changed. I came out of the bathroom and Jason was down stairs. I grabbed a towel and my cell phone. I went down stairs and I tried to find the door to the pool.

"Lost?" Mr. Grey asked when I walked into his office.

"Yeah trying to find the pool but I can't."

"Okay well it's down the hall and take a right then there will be the door."

"Thank you so much!" I left the room and found the door to outside. David and Shane were in the pool, Jason's on the phone, and Nate was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey guys!"

"Get your butt in this pool now!" Shane yelled at me.

"Okay here I come!" and I cannon balled in. we were in the pool for a good 15 minutes fooling around. Then Jason came in and Nate was still nowhere to be seen. It had been 45 minutes and my fingers were turning into prunes. I got out got my towel and decided I wanted a drink the guys were still in the water. I went inside and went to the kitchen before I stepped in I heard Nate talking to someone.

"I've told you before I don't want to."

"Yeah but I need you too. I've got to get him off my back."

"I don't want to be your rebound. I was before and all you did was break my heart. Not that fun. I refuse."

"Please it won't mean anything. I want Tony back. I love him."

"Yeah and you loved me. I've got to go; they're all waiting for me at the pool. "

"Fine. Tell me by tomorrow." I heard a phone hang up and Nate sigh loudly. I took a breath and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey did you uhm hear?" he asked me. I looked at him and wanted to lie so badly but I couldn't.

"I think I heard the most important part. Who is she?" I asked.

"My ex. Her name is Megan. I really liked her, I thought I loved her. She just well cheated on me and now she's with him." He told me.

"How long was that?"

"3 months ago."

"Not that long ago then. Well I know what you feel like."

"Yeah I should go out there and see them. Though I will get a bunch of shit about this."

"Doubt it. See you out there." He left I got my drink and didn't go back out instead I went to my room and showered. And got ready for the rest of the day. Jason came up to our room.

"So wanna come to a concert tomorrow night?"

"Depends who's playing.

"Us, Connect 3."

**Sorry it's like super short I was totally having a writes block. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey happy new year! hope you all had a really good holiday! :) please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Connect Three or any music that I put in here.**

Today is the day of the concert. The boys had left at about noon the venue was close. We are leaving at 4 and the concert starts at 6:30. The concert is a benefit concert for diabetes. I decided to wear a blue and black flannel t-shirt with black leggings, I lightly curled my hair. At four, myself, David, Mrs. Grey, my Mom, and Frankie got in the car. When we got there we got to part in the special parking lot and Mrs. Grey gave us our passes for the backstage for after the show. Mrs. Grey and Frankie had to stay backstage because they were so well known and my family was going to sit in the front. My mom, David and I went in threw the front. I had never been to a concert this big. There was a bunch of teens there, mainly girls. Everyone was so excited and I could feel like excitement.

"This is crazy," my mom was saying "the boys are so popular."

"Am I like the only boy?"

"Yeah you are whatta pimp."

"I am a pimp with all these girls surrounding me." David said while checking out the girls. We went to our seats to see where they were. Front row. So amazing I was in shock. I had to go pee so I left them and left to the bathroom. There were a few girls talking.

"Omg Nate is so hot. I'm so happy we could get these tickets. It's so damn cool." A girl with short brown hair was saying.

"Yeah I know right. Do you wanna hear some gossip I heard?" I girl with brown curly hair asked.

"Spill." A blond girl said getting excited.

"Well apparently the Greys have old family friends visiting, I read in perez. The best thing is they're suppost to be here. There's a girl like Nate's age and a boy Shane's age." She told them. They were talking about me and I was in the room and they had no idea.

"Lucky little bitch." The Blond girl said, I cleared my throat to let them know I was listening.

"Hi I'm Lindsay," the girl with short brown hair said to me.

"Hey I'm Ashley," I said back.

"Rachel," the curly haired one said.

"And I'm Emily," the blond one said.

"Did you hear about the Greys family friends too?" Rachel asked me.

"Yeah I did actually."

"OMG IS THAT A BACK STAGE PASS!? HOW DID YOU GET THAT?!" Emily was now yelling at me going crazy.

"Yeah it is! I uh won a contest."

"Where? I couldn't find any!" Rachel asked.

"Uhm the radio?" I said trying to think quickly.

"Oh really? I think I might have heard one but I can't recall," Lindsay said.

"Yeah my mom had some connection," I said while walking towards the door.

"Well arrant you lucky" Emily said then turning to look at herself in the mirror.

"Yeah well I'm gonna go to my seats. Bye," I said and quickly left and headed towards my seat. The opening act was being announced. Honor society took the stage; Connect 3 is touring with them. I had never heard of them but there music was really good. They really got the crowd going and finally Connect 3 was going to be taking the stage. I had never heard a crowd scream so loud. I was getting super pumped. They finally took the stage.

They opened with a song called Paranoid. I was in shock I had never seen Nate break out of his shell that much. When Nate performed A Little Bit Longer both me and my mom had tears in our eyes.

"We're going back to our older album and I would like to call up our friend Ashley to join us for this one," Shane said.

"No no no no no no no very funny."

"Come on Ashley!" it was Jason this time coming to me putting his hand out for me to grab. I sighed and took his hand and let him pull me up.

"Ashley say hello to everyone," Shane said while holding the mic to my mouth.

"Hello?" I said thinking he was crazy.

"Why don't you go sit on the piano right by Nate," Shane said as he led me to the piano and helped me up on the piano. I mouthed thanks to him and he winked at me.

"Well hello Ashley, this song is called When You Look Me in the Eyes." The crowd went crazy. Nate started to play and sing. I was swinging my legs to the beat and moving my head. Shane came and sang to me at one point in the song. He ended up sitting on the piano with me by the song was over.

"Ashley everybody!" Nate said and the crowd cheered. Nate took my hand and let me jump off the piano he didn't let go of my hand until I had gotten off the stage and to my mom.

"I can't believe they did that!?"

"I totally just got that whole thing on a video!" David told me laughing.

"I have to watch that later!" I said turning back to the concert. The concert went on and finished. Time to see the boys backstage.

We made our way backstage. The security guards brought us to a room with a couple of chairs and a table full of all this food. I grabbed a cookie and started to eat it.

"The boys are just in there dressing room, they will be here in a minute," a big man said.

"Okay thank you!" my mom said smiling. We sat there talking about the show when the door opened and they walked in.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CALLED ME ON STAGE!" I yelled as I went and started to play punch Shane.

"HEY HEY HEY stop it missy."

"Sorry I just can't believe you did that? I'm not one for crowds." I told them.

"Well here take my apology," Nate said smiling at me.

"Thank you."

"Now what did you think?" The room exploded into conversation about how good they were and how much fun they were having. We all talked and the Grey's parents came in and we all made out way out and went back to the house. I fell asleep talking to Jason.

**Please Leave some feedback. im debating on ending the story if i dont get more reviews :/ so pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase :) well love yeah for reading. oh follow me on twitter: .com/eec315 **


	9. Chapter 9

**Heeey sorry i have finals and I've been studing like crazy for bio, be over in 2 days:) but i got bored and wrote so here it is. shit goes down! haha yeah so i'm gonna continue the the story. R&R pleaaaaase**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Connect Three or any music that I put in here.**

When I woke up I decided to check my facebook because I hadn't been on it for a while. On the side there was pictures from a party. Heathers Party. Ben's ex. I was curious so I clicked it.

"Good morning Ashley!" I looked up to see Jason sitting up on his bed.

"Good morning." I said turning back to the laptop. I started to look through the pictures. They were obviously drinking. Then the picture was of Ben with Heather. I was scared to see what was next. It was Ben kissing Heather.

I broke down.

"Oh my gosh! ASHLEY!" Jason was right there he put his arm around me, the picture was still up on the screen. He got it. "Oh baby come here."

I wrapped my arms around him and just sobbed. I couldn't believe this at all. Ben he was so nice but I guess David was right. I cannot believe this. I could kill him just rip him to shreds.

"Hey, oh my gosh!" Nate had come in. "Ashley! Are you okay?!" I didn't even answer. I felt Jason move his hand he must have moved the laptop to show Nate.

"Ashley if you need anything," Nate offered.

"May-sob-be some ti-sob-ssues," I said crying. I heard him shut the door.

"Hey babe, I have to pee really bad," Jason said. I nodded and let go of him. The door re opened with Nate and the box of tissues. I started to blow my nose and cry even more. Nate took Jason's spot and I just held on to him as her rocked my back and forth going "shhhh." Jason came back. I heard him say something to Nate, I wasn't listening. I was still in shock. Ben was such a jackass. I go away for about 2 weeks and he's already making out with another girl. I started to cry harder just thinking about that.

We must have been there for an hour or so. Just Nate holding me and letting me cry.

"Hey," I looked up to see David standing there.

"Hey," Nate said back.

"Need anything baby sis?" I let go of Nate, and looked at him.

"Thanks, but can I just be alone?" I asked him. He nodded silently and got up, and him and David left. I had my thoughts to myself. I just sat there stairing at the picture. My phone started to vibrate. Ben. I took a deep breath and answered it.

"Hey babe!" I heard him say.

"I HATE YOU! YOU CHEATED ON ME. MAKING OUT WITH HEATHER?! REALLY?! THANKS LOVE YOU TOO. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN!" and I hung up. I was breathing deeply. So frustrated. I wanted to punch something. He called me again. I ignored it. And again. Again I ignored it. This happened about 7 times before I turned my phone off. I saw Jason's acoustic guitar laying on his bed. I went over and picked it up and started to play some notes then added some words:

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing,  
The smiles, the flowers, everything,  
Is gone.  
Yesterday I found out about you,  
Even now just looking at you,  
Feels wrong.  
You say, that you'd take it all back,  
Given one chance, it was a moment of weakness,  
And you said yes_

You should've said no,  
You should've gone home,  
You should have thought twice before you let it all go.  
You should've known that word about what you did with her would get back to me.  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,  
Shouldn't be asking myself why,  
You shouldn't be begging for forgivness at my feet,  
You should've said no,  
Baby and you might still have me.

You can see that I've been cryin',  
Baby you know all the right things,  
To say.  
But do you, honestly,  
Expect me, to believe,  
We could ever be the same.  
You say, that the past is the past,  
You need one chance, it was a moment of weakness,  
And you said yes.

You should've said no,  
You should've gone home,  
You should have thought twice before you let it all go.  
You should've known that word about what you did with her would get back to me.  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,  
Shouldn't be asking myself why,  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,  
You should've said no  
Baby and you might still have me..

I can't resist,  
Before you go tell me this,  
Was it worth it,  
Was she worth this.

No, no, no, no.

You should've said no,  
You should've gone home,  
You should have thought twice before you let it all go.  
You should've known that word about what you did with her would get back to me.  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,  
Shouldn't be asking myself why,  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,  
You should've said no,  
Baby and you might still have me..

I had done my justice. I had gotten my feelings out in music; I did that a lot when my dad died. I hadn't really sat down and wrote a song in a very long time. I didn't eat anything all day. I stayed in Jason's room, Nate came in a couple of times trying to get me to eat. I wouldn't. That night when Jason came to bed I was in bed trying to fall asleep but silently crying I felt him move and kiss me on the forehead and whisper I'm sorry. I soon feel asleep after that. Hoping tomorrow would be a better day.

**So yeah there goes Ben. Hope you liked it, the song was Should've Said No by Taylor Swift! Review please : ) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Connect Three or any music that I put in here.**

I woke trying to remember why I was so sad then I remembered. I realized how hungry I was. I looked at the clock. 2 am. I slowly got out of bed and tiptoed to the door and went to the kitchen. I found a gallon of mint chocolate chip ice cream and grabbed a spoon and jumped on the counter and started to eat it. I heard someone make their way down the stairs. Nate came in the room with crazy hair and his eyes half shut like he was blinded by the light.

"What are you doing up?" I asked him.

"I could ask you the same thing," he came back with and I smiled. "I was writing some music, I do my best work at night, you see and I get thirsty so I came to get some water. I see you found my ice cream."

"Sorry want me to stop eating it? I just woke up really hungry so I figured I'd find something to eat and this was the only thing that sounded good."

"Understandable. Mind if I join?" he asked as he got a spoon.

"Not at all," I replied while moving over so he could came and sat next to me. "So what did you do yesterday?" I asked.

"Nothing really. We had to do a photo shoot but no one was really like focused yano? We were all kinda worried if you were okay, you didn't come out of Jason's room all day."

"Yeah I just was like well you know," I said as a tear fell down my face. Nate whipped it away and looked at me.

"I know what you're going through I told you about Megan," I nodded I remember the girl who wanted to use him. **(See chapter seven if you don't remember) **"Yeah well I was so upset for about a week maybe two, I thought my life was over. I caught them making out when I went to surprise visit her. I was in shock, probably what you're feeling now. It'll get better trust me. I know you're thinking how could things get better but they will, I'm better now. I'm happy, just being here, with you." I smiled at him and got some more ice cream.

"You're such a good friend Nate. Honestly, if I was at home I wouldn't be able to trust anyone cause they'll just tell someone they know what I told them, the more gossip they have the cooler you are. I don't tell anyone anything. I could trust Ben. I told him everything and he didn't tell anyone. I'm really gonna miss that."

"Just call me up when you feel like that. I can't spread rumors about you, no one out here knows you, and that's just disrespectful if you're friends do that, they aren't true friends. I'm famous so must of the time I think people want to know me because I am in Connect 3 they all just want stuff. I hate it now knowing who my real friends are."

"Yeah, this just sucks." Nate laughed at that. "What? It does. When I go you're gonna be here and I'm gonna be across the country."

"Well we might as well enjoy the time we have together," he said with a smile growing on his face. I nodded in agreement. "Wanna go watch some TV?"

"Aren't you working on your music?" I asked.

"Yeah but that can wait, I don't mind." We jumped off the counter and went to the couch where it was much nicer then the counter. "Do you ever write music?" Nate asked me.

"Well when my dad died I wrote some when I grew up and I really missed him. I hadn't really wrote any music but yesterday I was so mad and emotional that I did write something. It wasn't very good though."

"I don't believe you, I bet it's amazing."

"Nah not really just me playing around on the guitar adding some lyrics in there but other than that it's a load of trash."

"Stop you can't bring yourself down like that. Tomorrow you have to show me your music, promise?"

"Uh."

"Please."

"Fine I promise," I said with a sigh. Nate turned the TV on and turned the volume down so it didn't wake the whole house up. He was flipping through the channels.

"Stop! Go back a channel!" It was a re run of Gilmore Girls, Nate just put the remote down and put his arm over me. We fell asleep within 10 minutes.

**I really liked this chapter, it's my favorite so far : ) so pleaaaaase review. I really love the feedback. **


	11. Chapter 11

When I woke up Nate and I were under a blanket. I looked around, the sun was up and I heard people talking in the next room, I made out the voices to be my mom and Mrs. Grey. They were talking about Nate and I. I turned to look at Nate he was still sound asleep; I put my head back on his shoulder and feel back asleep.

"Goooooood mooooooorning Mom!" Nate and I woke with a startle.

"Shane! Shhh! Your brother and Ashley are asleep in the next room!" Mrs. Grey was whispering loudly at him.

"Together?"

"Yes, they must have been up or something and fell asleep together on the couch I gave them a blanket. Now don't wake them."

"Good morning," Nate said to me as I turned to look at him.

"Hi, morning to you," I said back.

"Mom, there up!"Shane said coming towards us.

"Hello Shane," Nate said turning to face him.

"You too look snuggled up together."

"Yeah well we were asleep." Nate retorted back.

"Want some breakfast?" Shane asked. Nate nodded and got up.

"You coming?"

"Be there in a minute," I said, leading back. Shane jumped over the couch and gave me a hug.

"Hey, I'm sorry about yesterday, I'm glad to see you up."

"Yeah I can't stay in Jason's room all day again. I was getting too hungry."

"Very true, well yesterday I kinda was gonna come in but I heard you playing the guitar and singing, you've got a great voice you know. And your music was really good."

"You weren't suppost to hear that."

"But I did and I'm really glad I did cause you are amazing."

"Thanks," I said as I started to smile "I think I'm gonna go get something to eat, coming?" as I got up saw my mom and Mrs. Grey come towards me and they started to hug me. "Im fine."

"Oh honey, I'm sorry!" they were hugging me so tightly and wouldn't let go, I started to cry.

"Mom!" Nate yelled at his mom. "Let go of her."

"I'm fine," I said as I tried to stop myself from crying. "I think I'm gonna just get some food and then go shower, then well what is planned for today?"

"Uh well you get to meet Mitchie."

"Who's that?"

"My girlfriend," Shane said looking down I could tell he didn't want to upset me.

"Okay! Sweet!" I said smiling to let him know it was cool with me. David, Jason, Frankie, and Mr. Grey came down for breakfast and we all ate together. Then I went to shower. I decided to wear a lavender sundress.

"Hello?" Nate was knocking at the door.

"Hey come on in!" I yelled as I put some lip gloss on.

"I was wondering if you could play me that song? I've been dying to hear it."

"Err okay just don't make fun of me," I said as I went and grabbed Jason's guitar.

"Never." Nate said as he sat down next to me.

I started to play and sung Should've Said No, I would keep glancing at him. There was a smile on his face hopefully that was a good sign. I finally strummed the last note. I heard clapping Nate and I turned around to see Shane and a girl in the door frame and Shane was clapping.

"Now that is a good first impression," Shane said smiling "Mitchie that is Ashley."

"Hi! Your song was so good! And powerful!" I felt myself turn red.

"Thanks."

"Wow Ashley that was so good!" Nate said turning to me.

"It was just me playing around nothing too special."

"Nothing special? Nothing special? You're crazy. That was so good!" Shane said smiling.

"Yeah, sure whatever you say," I said laughing.

"Well Mitchie and I were gonna go out and get some lunch, wanna join?" Shane asked us.

"I'll come," I said getting up.

"Yeah that will be fun!" Nate said falling me.

"I asked Jason and David if they wanted to go but they had promised Frankie they'd take him to mini golf with his friend. They might meet up with us after but they don't know."

"Okay!" Nate said.

"Yup so be ready in like 5, kay?"

"Yeah be there," I said as Shane and Mitchie left.

"I'm gonna get my jacket, meet you down stairs," Nate said as he left the room. I grabbed a sweater and my purse; I noticed my phone was still off. I sighed and throw my phone in my purse, put on some flats and left the room.

**So we are gonna be like getting into the Mitchie and Shane dealio in the next chapter : ) Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

"So where we going?" I asked as we all got in the car.

"A little café, it's really cute and on the edge of the city," Shane said as he started to drive. As we were leaving there were flashing lights.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"Paparazzi, no big. We're used to it," Nate said. I nodded and just watched us drive away from the paparazzi. The radio was playing as we passed by shops and cafes and lots of people. We got to the café and got placed towards the back it was a quiet place not many people there. It was nice.

"So Ashley what do you like best about being here?" Mitchie asked me.

"Well I've been in the house a lot but I did enjoy the concert." I smiled to her.

"Shane really does rock the stage," as she leaned and kissed him on the check.

"You missed," Shane said looking at her.

"Huh?" Shane kissed her on the lips.

"There right on the spot." Seeing them kiss brought me back to Ben. Emotions started to rush to me, hate, anger, love, and lust. I missed him. I don't know why but I did. Maybe because of what we had and how he's a cheating whore. I hated him so much but I love him. Love. No I loved him. Oh god what am I thinking. I don't need him I could do better than that.

"I'm going to the bathroom," I stood up and went straight to the bathroom. Slamming the door and lost it, I couldn't stop. I just wanted to just die. I hate my life, yeah I found new friends here but I miss my life at home. Even my lying boyfriend.

"Hey are you okay?" I looked up; a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes was looking at me.

"Yeah just well no but I don't wanna bother you." I said whipping my tears away.

"Well I'm Amy, and I hope you feel better, and you look familiar. I'm not sure where I've seen you" she said.

"It's nice to meet you and I'm not sure because I don't live here. I'm here with family friends that live here."

"I know! At the Connect 3 concert! They had you on stage! "

"You're a fan then?" I asked.

"Kinda, my mom paid me to take my little sister, but I did like the concert. I didn't think I would."

"I wasn't really a fan but I was there best friend and barley talked to them till now. So it's been really fun and well I just don't want to go home now." I told her. I just met her and I'm telling her all of this. Almost like we clicked.

"Wow you sound like me. My gay ass boyfriend cheated on me, when I was in France. I did not want to go home, but well when I got home. He begged for me and I took him back. Well once a cheater always a cheater. "

"Wow that's me. Right there," I said the door opened and Mitchie walked in.

"Hey Ashley are you okay? Have you been crying? Did I upset you with Shane?"

"I am now, and yes I've been crying, and just a little yeah, it took me to when I was was well yeah."

"I'm sorry if I upset you, and who are you?" she said turning to Amy.

"Amy's the name, and nice to meet you." Amy smiled to her.

"Nice to meet you. Ashley, Nate is flipping a lid about you so I'd well get back out there," Mitchie said with a smile.

"Okay." I said smiling back and she left. "She's kinda nicer in front of Shane."

"I agree with you." She smiled.

"I don't do this often but can I have your number maybe we could hang out sometime before I go home?" I asked.

"Sure!"We exchanged numbers.

"Thanks! I'll see you around," I smiled whipped my eyes and left the bathroom.

"Ashley are you okay?" it was Nate waiting outside the bathroom.

"I'm better." I smiled and he smiled back. We went back to the table and had a nice meal. After we rode around in the car and went back to their house and just chilled for awhile.

**Sorry it was short kinda having a writers blockkk. Do not like these. **

**Follow me on twitter: .com/eec315**

**Review please(: **


End file.
